The invention is related to an electronic counter with a counting circuit and a frequency divider connected upstream of the latter.
Electronic counters are used in many areas of technology. They serve to comprehend a constantly repeating process quantitatively. The counting function is triggered by applying an event-dependent clock frequency to the input of a counting circuit belonging to the counter. To the extent that an event is to be evaluated a frequency divider is connected prior to the counting circuit. As a result of this, the clock frequency is reduced in a fixed preset ratio so that the counting circuit counts correspondingly "slower". Such a counter can be adapted on an individual basis to its respective area of use as a result of the frequency divider connected upstream. However, insofar as a retuning or continuous adaptation is required during use the described known counter is not suitable.